pokemonbattlequestfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi Mishima) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime. Ash is the son of Professor Aiden Ketchum a world renown researcher and the Leader of Pokémon Foundation. Ash's dream is to become a Pokémon and set out his journey as a Pokémon Trainer and with Pikachu as his Starter and has travel various Region and many new Pokémon through out his entire Journey. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any gloves. In the Sword & Shield series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. In the Amber and Jade Series Ash wears a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in blue and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues and wear Red Cap with a white Pokéball Design with a White Poke Ball Design it was damage during battle against Ian and was replace with New Clothes Ash now wear a blue jacket and with blue shirt with white stripe, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans and still wear the Cap from his first outfit and wear Pokedisk on his left wrist. In the Battle Generation Series In his regular attire, he wears a Blue Jacket Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash never changes his strategy of all-out attacking and using various Moves to defeat other Pokémon. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations (such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull) and Pokémon Poachers (such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J, and the other poachers), because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and doing bad stuff to them. He risked his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash is interested to have Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate the Pokémon League. Ash also shown interest to Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains to Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use a Z-Move. From his Long Rivalry against Ian and his time traveling in many Region Ash has undergo many development during his Journey in Inoba such as where he snap and throw Drago Pokéball into the River for being disobedience and cold toward him however he soon regretted his decision and came back and retrieved Drago after loosing his First Gym Battle in Inoba and would try to connect and understand Drago better and eventually Drago open up to Ash and the two become friends Ash rivalry with Ian has significant impact on him such as when Ian critically chastise him for his way of battling and the flaw of his battling skills. This cause Ash to become extremely depressed after loosing against Ian several however with the help his Father and Friends Ash decide to reflect his mistake and learn from them and trained extremely hard in order to prove Ian wrong Ash has also greatly matured and the bond of his Pokémon has grown stronger After his Ordeal against Decker Ash has become more serious and brooding attitude since then he became very distance to friends while still care for his friends and Pokémon He tends to be impatient and demanding in his attempts to uncover information He eventually return his back to his friendly and cheerful after Tag Team Tournament. Skills Stamina Brave Bond Ash has a ability Brave Bond to call out the Three Legendary Dragon Pokemon Orsis in seal Pokeball giving Ash a Red Aura which often activated when during one of his battles against Ian. Bond of Courage allowed Ash to perform a advanced form of Mega Evolution call Bond Evolution which represent his Courage and Bond with his Pokemon Relationship Aiden Ketchum Aiden is Ash's Father Ash admires and respect his father immensely which contribute his decision becoming a Pokemon Trainer and his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Aiden also cared about his Son and supported him and often act as a adviser to Ash when he feel down. Delia Ketchum Ash cares very much about his mother but gets annoyed when she embarrasses him. Ash does appreciate when his mother comments on how much he has grown as a person and as a Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash is very grateful that his mother supports him whenever he gets ready to go on another journey or watches his Pokémon League battles. Ian Rorke Ash's relationship with Ian was a form of extreme rivalry due to their conflicted personalities Ash was amazed how strong and powerful Ian is due to his wide experience as Pokemon Trainer and defeat Ash in his first Pokemon Battle and harshly criticized Ash ability as a Trainer this and Ash became greatly affected by his words strives to prove to him he a better Trainer Aiden noted that Ash and Ian polar opposite of each other in term of personality ideal and in regard their beliefs of raising and training their Pokémon, Ash and Ian could't ignore each other if they try due to being rivals. Ash try his hardest to prove Ian wrong about his skills as Trainer due to seeing him as a Looser and a unskilled Trainer due to Ash's rash attitude and recklessness. Ironically Ian and Ash are similar in many ways as noted by Aiden, Like Ash Ian was inspired become Pokemon Trainer and Ian does genuinely show care and respect for his Pokemon in spite of his many harsh treatments toward them and has strong sense of justice and greatly despise criminal and Pokemon Poacher who harm Pokemon most likely due to being the Son of Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket. Ash pride was greatly hurt after Ian defeated him in Indigo Plateau and criticized him that his abilities was far beyond Charizard and not being able to commanded it. After speaking with his Father Ash decide to learn from mistake and to improved himself and resolved to Defeat Ian once for all and catch up to him Though their Rivalry continue throughout series where Ian often either taunt Ash or ignoring him where constantly desired Ian to acknowledge him and prove that his way raising and training is best way to make a Pokemon stronger but Ian still reject it as noted by Ash's Father Ian fear if he acknowledge Ash he would admit that he lack something that Ash has especially when he witness Ash's Pokemon how fast has gone and try to keep ahead of Ash to avoid admitting this fact. From his many battle with Ian Ash slowly matured as a Pokemon Trainer and began focusing training his Pokemon and mostly treated his Pokemon with care and respect also he fully understand Ian's Training and Battle Style well including strengths of his own Pokemon. Ash shown to understand Ian in personal level throughout their entire rivalry knowing that Ian deeply down truly care and respect his Pokemon and good person and would defend him from N who accuse him for making his Pokemon do thing they don't want to do and that Ian's Pokemon share the same desire as Ian does which represent the bond Ian has with his Pokemon which made Ash respect him. Raymond Williams Ash and Raymond have known each other since they were little as they grew up together. Unlike with Gary he treat Ash fairly and still are friends and eventually began travel alongside Ash through the Johto Region Tom Herbert Ash and Tom are Best Friends and the two of them travel together through many Region together since the start his Journey to the Johto Region. Tom had become one of Ash's best friends and strongest bonds among his male friends and share a really closed bond as his friend. Brock Harrison Ash and Brock are best friends as they traveled together in Kanto. When Brock stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile, Ash understood his reasons. After his best friend return, Ash and Brock traveled together from Johto through Sinnoh. Through their travels, Ash grew to consider Brock like a big brother figure to him and was one of his mentors as he would give him helpful advice to better himself as a Trainer or to see through his mistakes. Ash and Brock are always there for each other. They don't usually fight with one another but they had small fallout but makeup pretty quickly. Ash and Brock almost lost their friendship once when one of Team Rocket's tricks got out of hand but they mend it when the truth came clear. In addition, Ash and Brock would have practice battles together. They officially parted ways after their travels in Sinnoh when Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and Ash continued traveling to fulfill his ambitions. After going their separate ways, Ash and Brock maintain their lasting friendships with one another. Serena Gabena Serena is one of Ash's closest friends as they first meet when they were little. At first, Ash didn't remember his encounter with Serena but seeing the handkerchief he used to mend her injury when they were little, after she trips and hurt herself when a Poliwag startled her, is when he remembered their meeting in Pallet Town. When he was going to his next Gym and asked her what she was gonna do next, Ash formally ask Serena if she wanted to travel with him and the group which she happily accepted. Ash would give helpful advice to Serena and supports her. Also, Ash would help Serena whenever she needed it and she has done the same for him. When Serena went looking for Ash, after he lost his first attempt to get his last badge to enter the Kalos League, they ended up having an argument, although it wasn't entirely a disagreement as she was just trying to help him get over his depression. Ash nearly lost himself if not for Serena reminding him of who he is as she told him how the friend she knows is full of energy, a leader, always tries his best, he's positive, he never gives up and he hangs in there until the very end. Also, Ash was even told by Serena that he was not acting like the friend she knows and wanted the real him back then left. Understanding what Serena meant and realizing how wrong he was to be so hard on her, Ash got over his depression. After meeting back up with her, Ash showed Serena how truly sorry he was for lashing out at her by thanking her for talking and knocking, due to being thrown a couple snowballs by her, some sense into him. Also, Ash was very oblivious about Serena's crush on him. Before going their separate ways, Ash felt happy when Serena told him how glad she was that she came with him and that she admired him a whole lot. Ash hears Serena say that the next time they see each that he was gonna like the person she grows into then was given possibly a kiss and was thanked for everything he did for her. History Pokemon On Hand At Prof Oak Lab Released Called Upon Achievements Kanto Badges Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Battle Frontier Symbols 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge Unova Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge Kalos Badges 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Alola Trials *Verdant Cavern trial *Melemele Island grand trial *Brooklet Hill trial *Wela Volcano Park trial *Lush Jungle trial *Akala Island grand trial Electriumz.png|Electrium Z (used by Pikachu) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (earned in Verdant Cavern trial) (used by Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten) Fightiniumz.png|Fightinium Z (earned in Melemele Island grand trail) Wateriumz.png|Waterium Z (earned in Brooklet Hill trial) Firiumz.png|Firium Z (earned in Wela Volcano Park trial) Grassiumz.png|Grassium Z (earned in Lush Jungle trial) (used by Rowlet) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Pikashuniumz.png|Pikashunium Z (earned in Hokulani Observatory trial) (used by Pikachu) Steeliumz.png|Steelium Z (earned after Hokulani Observatory trial) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) Psychiumz.png|Psychium Z Buginiumz.png|Buginium Z Darkiniumz.png|Darkinium Z (earned in Ula'ula Island grand trail) Flyiniumz.png|Flyinium Z Poisoniumz.png|Poisonium Z Groundiumz.png|Groundium Z (earned in Poni Island grand trail) Fairiumz.png|Fairium Z Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Iciumz.png|Icium Z Solganiumz.png|Solganium Z Pokémon League ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 4 (Friend and Foe Alike) *Silver Conference - Runner Up (Johto Photo Finish) *Ever Grande Conference - Runner Up (At the End of the Fray) *Lily of the Valley Conference - Runner-Up (The Semi-Final Frontier) *Vertress Conference - Runner Up (A Unova League Evolution) *Lumiose Conference - Runner Up (Down to the Fiery Finish) *Grandvow Conference - Winner Pokémon championship battles *Orange League - Champion Other achievements *Winner's Trophy *Medal of Kalos Winner's Trophy.png Bag_Honor_of_Kalos_Sprite.png Trivia Navigation